Beacon's Genius Knight
by DrProfessorStealYoGirl
Summary: In the world of Remnant, not only do the people have to deal with Grimm, but a new threat known has the Bugter has appeared. Watch Warren Silver as he becomes Kamen Rider Brave to battle them!


***Sitting in a chair in a dark room is a young man dressed in a white lab coat with a maroon shirt, blue jeans, cyan shoes with orange markings, and a black fedora. The young man stands up.***

**?: Hello, everyone! It is I, the author of your story, Dr. Professor Steal Yo Girl!**

***Suddenly, a sound is heard from behind DPSYG.***

**Sound: ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE (WE ARE!) MIGHTY! BROTHERS! DOUBLE X!**

**DPSYG: ... And those are my assistants, Righty and Lefty.**

***The two halves of Ex-Aid Level XX appear from behind. The one referred to as Righty is the teal one, while Lefty is the orange one.***

**Lefty: Don't sound so down about it, boss! This is the time to celebrate! It's our first fanfiction!**

**Righty: Well, not technically our first fanfiction, but the first one we're posting on this website.**

**Lefty: You know what I mean, dumbass!**

**Righty: What did you just call me?**

***The two continue to argue as DPSYG sighs and reaches into the pocket of his lab coat, revealing the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat.***

**DPSYG: Shut it, both of you, or I will put you back in the Gashat, I swear!**

**L/R: Yes, sir!**

**DPSYG: *puts the Gashat back in his pocket* That's better. Anyway, these two are ****_not_** **Ex-Aid Level XX, but rather a special kind of Bugster I created that resemble said form. They assist me in my writing. Righty handles the creative bits...**

**Righty: Uh-huh!**

**DPSYG: ...and Lefty handles the language and grammar parts!**

**Lefty: Yep!**

**Righty: So, what's our first story on gonna be?**

**Lefty: Original, crossover, ****_lemon_****?**

**DPSYG: Kind of, yes, and possibly.**

***The two Bugters look at their boss in confusion.***

**L/R: Huh?**

**DPSYG: You see, this is a crossover between RWBY and... drumroll please...**

***Righty randomly has a snare drum and is hitting it in a drumroll manner.***

**DPSYG: KAMEN RIDER EX-AID!**

***Righty and Lefty both gasp.***

**DPSYG:... but it isn't about Ex-Aid himself.**

**L/R: IT ISN'T?**

**DPSYG: NOPE! It is about the secondary Rider of the series, Kamen Rider Brave. However, he's not Hiiro.**

**Righty: Than who could it possibly be?**

**Lefty: An OC?**

**DPSYG: *points at Lefty* BINGO! Yes, the main character of this story is an OC! Specifically, an OC named Warren Silver. I had Righty put him together for me.**

**Righty: And I did good!**

**Lefty: Okay, but how does "Warren" differ from Hiiro?**

**DPSYG: Well, the thing is, he isn't like the Brave we see in Ex-Aid.**

**Lefty: How is he different, then?**

**DPSYG: Well, instead of using the normal Taddle Quest Gashat, he uses the Level 0 version of it!**

**L/R: NANI?!**

**DPSYG: Yes!**

**Lefty: But don't the Level 0 Gashats cause extreme strain on the user?**

**Righty: That was an issue that came up during the creation, but we came up with a way to make it work. Everyone will find out later in the story.**

**Lefty: I'm the one typing the damn thing, at least tell me!**

**Righty: If I tell you now, it'll spoil it for all of the readers!**

**Lefty: I'll show you spoiling! HIYAA!**

***As Lefty is about to punch Righty, they both turn into pixels of their respective colors and fly into the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat, which DPSYG is holding out.**

**DPSYG: Ugh... guess I better reprogram their "get along" system later. Right now... it's FanFic time!**

***DPSYG pulls out a Level 0 Taddle Quest Gashat and presses the button, but instead of a screen showing the game's title, it shows some disclaimers.***

**DPSYG Publishing does not own Kamen Rider Ex-Aid or RWBY, as they belong to Toei and Rooster Teeth respectively. This is meant as a non-profit work, so don't sue me!**

**DPSYG: Huh. Didn't know it did that.**

It started that night. That night, in the kingdom of Vale, when a man was running from a monster. What kind of monster? Well, it wasn't a Grimm, so that's a start. The man didn't know what it was either, he just knew that he had to run from it. As he continued to run, he thought about his life. He thought about his mother, who was sick at home, his father, who was away on a business trip, his younger brother, who had just been accepted into Beacon Academy, his girlfriend, who he just got engaged to, and the idea that he might not see any of them again. He shed a few tears, but wiped them away as his survival instinct commanded him to keep running. He didn't care that his stamina was draining, he didn't care that his movements were slowing down, and he didn't care that the thing behind him was about to catch up. He was going to live, to see those people that he held so dear. His sudden burst of determination stopped when he tripped and fell, his loss of stamina finally affecting him as he failed to recover. He looked back at the tall, spear-wielding humanoid creature walking towards him, and the shorter creatures dancing around it. He saw what was going to kill him. He shut his eyes as the creature was a about to stab him with its spear...

Until the sound of a sword being drawn was heard.

The group of monsters, including the spear-holding one, looked back at what the origin of the sound was. The man opened his eyes and also looked to where the sound came from. What they saw was definitely unusual.

And this is a world where teenage girls can wield giant scythes.

What they saw appeared to be a knight of some kind. On the knight's chest was something that looked like a health bar. On the knight's left arm was a shield, only it couldn't really qualify as a "shield" as it was barely larger than the knight's wrist. The knight had large, yellow eyes were seen, though they weren't the knight's real eyes, as they were printed onto a visor. On the knight's waist was a belt with a yellow strap. The buckle of the belt was neon green and had a screen in the middle that showed a silhouette similar to the knight. The belt had a neon pink handle, with a large piece that said "Gamer Driver" in a graffiti-like font. The knight was holding a silver longsword in his right hand, and he looked ready to battle. The tall creature just glared at the knight, before gesturing for the rest of the creatures to attack. The creatures all charged, ready to kill the knight that stood before them.

They didn't stand a chance.

The knight ran at the group of monsters with his sword extended forward, before slicing through one of the creatures, making it disintegrate into orange pixels. The other monsters did not seem to care, as the continued charging. The knight continued slicing through the monsters, killing them all in one strike. The man that was being chased looked at the knight shocked as he exterminated all of the monsters, save for the one with the spear. Said monster jumped forward at the knight and sliced with its spear, but the knight dodged the attack. The knight struck with his blade, making the creature stagger back a bit. The creature simply growled and attacked again, this time its attack landed, lowering the gauge on the knight's chest. The monster continued to strike, each strike hitting the knight and lowering his HP bar, until the knight finally stabbed the monster with his blade and sliced, making it stagger again. The knight delivered a roundhouse kick to the creature's hand, knocking the spear out of it, and walked toward the monster as it continued to stagger. When the monster was against a wall, the knight swung the blade at its neck, decapitating it. As its head slowly fell off, it disintegrated into orange pixels, disappearing before its head could even hit the ground. The knight simply grunted and turned around. He walked away, before stopping and looking back at the man on the ground.

"Get out of here," the knight said in a cold, emotionless voice, before the man nodded and ran away. The knight simply looked forward and continued walking, dragging his sword behind him.

The Bugster were rising up, and it was his time to stop them.

Kamen Rider Brave has begun his journey.

**SEE YOU NEXT GAME**


End file.
